


Summer Nights

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Collage, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, brooklyn pals, gif, довоенка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: По вечерам душно. И алкоголь не способствует ясности мыслей. Баки отставляет бутылку в сторону и готовится уложить Стива на лопатки. С другой стороны, Стив и сам не прочь покомандовать.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, ЗФБ 2021 Высокий рейтинг визуал





	Summer Nights




End file.
